Early Morning Scares
by KirolaiSemperFi
Summary: Abby uses Tony, Ziva, and McGee for a desperate cause! My take on the funny opening squad room scenes for when Jackson Gibbs returns!


**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. **

**A/N: Just a little story I thought I'd write with the Gibbs (plural) and the team. Apparently, Jackson is supposed to come back soon and so this is like the beginning squad room scene of that, I guess. Enjoy!**

"This is a nice place, here, Leroy."

Gibbs smiled. "It's an elevator, Dad. Nothing nice about it." He sighed as he pressed the button for the third floor squad room.

"It's still useful though, isn't it?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "For a nice, quiet office, I guess so."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "An office? You work in this elevator, Leroy?"

"Not always. Just when I need to." Gibbs allowed his father to step out of the elevator before him, pointing in the direction of his bullpen. "You remember everyone, right?"

"Oh yeah. There's that Tony character who I gave the sweater to, Tim who was very good with his laptop, that Israeli lady....uh, what's her name?"

"Ziva."

"Right, right, right. Ziva." Jackson seemed to carve that into his memory. "And then there was that Abby, Nice girl. How old is she, Leroy?"

"Too young for you." Gibbs stopped in front of his bullpen, surprised to see his three agents sound asleep on their desks, wearing the same clothes they had worn the day before. All of their computers were still on, and all of them looked like they hadn't gone home last night. Empty containers of Chinese food and coffee cups were piled up in each garbage can, nearly overflowing onto the floor.

Jackson smiled. "Looks like they haven't changed a bit since I last saw them. Why're they sleeping here? Do they live here?"

"I don't know, but they don't do this often." Gibbs thought aloud. "Hey!"

No one answered.

Gibbs let out a high-pitched whistle, but nobody even moved.

"You should try a calm, quiter approach, Leroy." Jackson coached. "Try to wake them up by gently alerting them."

Gibbs gave his father a confused look. "Like what? Yoga?"

Jackson smiled. "I've been taking it down by Helen Marday's house down the street. She's been encouraging everyone to try it every once in a while. It really helps. You should take it too."

Gibbs shook his head, trying to not think about his father and previous neighbors trying to put themselves in weird poses of sitting dogs and relaxing palm trees and what not. Looking back at his team, he walked to the center of the bullpen and yelled, "Gear up!"

The effects of those two simple words was miraculous:

"On your six, Boss!" Tony nearly fell off of his chair in a desperate attempt to grab his bag, badge, and weapon.

"Coming, Gibbs!" In one smooth motion, Ziva had grabbed her bag and jumped out from behind her desk, unsure why exactly she was heading towards the elevator.

"I'll get right on it, Boss!" McGee said as he flew off of he pulled open his desk drawer to pull out his gun and badge.

The three of them hurried to the elevator in a rush, not noticing Jackson standing by the windows, or that even Gibbs was now sitting at his own desk, waiting. He watched silently as his team packed themselves behind the closed elevator doors, wondering what they had been up to the night before.

"That was interesting," Jackson remarked as he joined his son at his desk. "Do they always do that?"

"Not always."

* * *

"So where are we goi--" Tony looked behind him and only saw McGee and Ziva. "Where's Gibbs?"

Clueless, Ziva and McGee looked around.

"Didn't he follow in behind you?" Ziva asked.

"I could've sworn I saw him come," McGee added.

Muttering under his breath, Tony pressed the button for the third floor. "Did anyone else see two Gibbs'?"

Putting a hand to her forehead, Ziva groaned. "That's what happens the morning after, Tony."

"We shouldn't of had so many, McGee agreed.

As soon as the doors slid open, the three agents bursted out, watching Gibbs and Jackson staring at them from their bullpen.

"Nice of you three to join us," Gibbs said.

"Boss?" Tony asked as he stood beside his desk. "Didn't you say 'gear up' a moment ago?"

"Only to wake you," Jackson said with a little wave.

As if just noticing him, the team said their greetings.

"What're you doing here?" Ziva asked as she slowly slid into her soft, comfy desk chair.

"I'm just visiting Leroy until Christmas."

"Really?" Tony asked. "You planning on joining us then for the annual--" he stopped once he caught the nasty look that Gibbs threw at him.

"Annual what?" Jackson asked.

"...Annual...lighting of the NCIS christmas tree," McGee finished as he pointed to the small tree that stood in front of the windows. "Aw, gee, you missed the lighting..."

Tony gave him an appreciated look.

"So what were the three of you doing here all night?" Gibbs finally asked. "And whats with all of the coffee?"

"Abby." The three agents replied together.

As if on cue, the forensic scientist skipped into the squadroom, her dark pigtails flying behind her. As she caught sight of Jackson, she squealed with delight. "Hi!" She pulled him into a hug. "How are you! Gibbs, you didn't say you were bringing your father in today!"

"I didn't realize I would be," Gibbs mumbled under his breath. "The real question is why were you keeping these three from getting a good night's rest, Abs?"

Frowning, she let go of Jackson. "Because, Gibbs. I'm training."

"Training?"

Abby nodded, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "The Director can't seem to understand that I work well alone, so he's hiring a team of five new forensic scientists to work here."

Gibbs took the paper and studied it.

"And I don't wanna lose my job! I mean, what if he replaces me? Then what? No more 'Whaddaya got for me, Abs?', no more Caf-Pows!--" She gasped. "No more Caf Pows!? What am I supposed to do if I lose this job?"

Jackson looked from Abby to his son. "I don't understand."

"She was using as as lab gerbils," Ziva explained.

"Rats, Ziva. Rats," McGee corrected.

"She put different things into our food and drinks in order to test herself to see if she could identify the specific quote-on-quote drugs that us victims had for our last supper." Tired from that long sentence, Tony buried his face into his arms. "And what a supper it was."

"And?" Jackson encouraged. "Did you pass your own test?"

Abby nodded. "But that wasn't good enough!" She turned to McGee, Ziva, and Tony. "You guys are free tonight, right? I have to practice identifying multiple random blood samples--"

The three agents' eyes grew wide.

"Blood samples?!"

Before they could further react, Gibbs took out a highlighter, marked somethign on the sheet, and handed it back to Abby. "Read the highlighted words, Abs." He said with a grin.

Looking at the paper, Abby read, "This notice affects only the NCIS offices stationed in Los Angeles, Great Lakes, San Diego, and...oh..." She smiled a sheepish smile. "We're not on here."

**A/N: How was it? I typed it as it came to me, so please share your thoughts!!**


End file.
